Dragons Time
by 21kittens
Summary: The squids have reached a new level of annoying, and sky's having a bit of trouble. But will things get any better with, an old friend turning up or just make things harder? I don't own Minecraft and This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me? Contain's swearing and a little gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Sky army had been going through some tough times, and had moved to a desert biome. They had stored a huge amount of water, and collected more each night. The army would be fine, the only problem was the squids, who had reached a new level of smart and annoyingness. The squids had managed to get some info on Sky (about his amulet), and they had managed to get in, and almost get out with Sky still fast asleep, but they were caught trying to get out.

**Sky P.O.V: **

I was so startled to wake up in the hands (tentacles?) of a squid, but as I was tied up and gagged, I couldn't do anything. Except wait for the squids to be taken care of by my friends and soldiers. It's scary to think how close they had got! After that incident, we were on red alert, and no one could go in or out of the gates. I was on patrol, to try and get my mind off the horrid event, when I saw a young looking girl climb out of a cave. She was wearing a white hooded jacket with a red shirt, she had on grey short shorts, and brown shoes along with a pair of light brown gloves. But her eyes, I remember them, they're my best, and oldest, friend's eye; bright orange. She had pale skin and she was armed with what looked like twin butter (gold) daggers, which was not good. That would mean she would probably be shot on sight.

**? P.O.V:**

I climbed out of the underground, which had been my prison for about a week. I would never go mining again without enough wood (and other needed supplies)! Suddenly, I saw a huge, heavily defended castle. All at once, three arrows whizzed psst my head and hit the tree beside me. I took off running as fast as my feet could carry me, and a group of butter warriors chased after me. I find that I ran straight into a swamp biome. "Now what do I do?" I ask myself. Not expecting a reply, but a reply came from the misty murky water. "Come, come in, you're different from the others. I will take care of you." Then, a loud voice from behind me shouted "No! Don't listen! Or you will be lost to the squids!" I turned and see the butter warriors have caught up to me. A man in full butter armour, takes off his helmet, and reveals his splendid brown hair, but his eyes are covered by black shades. "Who are… Sky? But the war y-you…" I said, choking on sobs. "Yes, I nearly died on that day. I thought you had to, but I'm glad to-" Sky was cut off, as a tentacle grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me under the murky water. I was struggling to get back to dry ground when a powerful blow to the head knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sky P.O.V:**

I watch in horror as my oldest friend was dragged into the water. I dived in, even though it was a trap and I knew it. But I couldn't sit back and wait. Or run like last time, 'No…'

_**[Flashback] {-**__**A trip down memory lane-**__**}**_

_There we were, my best friend and I. 21kittens or, as I called her, Kittens. We were playing down at the beach, when we heard an explosion. "Oh no, that sounded close," said Kittens. She grabbed my hand, and we started running home. She pulled me behind a bush, just in time. "Shhh." she whispered. I was scared stiff. _

_We were dragons, feared by all, but our kin only wanted peace. We could change our form from our original dragon to human. _

_I was given a necklace to help me keep my form from changing, due to my emotional state. But now every single one of our kin were being slaughtered, in an almost one way fight, and the humans where winning. Suddenly, I saw my mother running away from our burning house. I lost all thought about Kittens, and my own safety, and ran for her, tears running down my face._

_"Mum!" I yelled. "No, Adam, get out of here!" My mother yelled, and then Kittens saved my life, by taking an arrow for me. _

_I thought she died right then and there. I ran for my life, not turning back and hoping I could start a new life. That's when Deadlox found me, and his parents took care of me. They were nice, but no-one could replace my mother and Kittens. _

_**{-End of flash back-}**_

**-Sky's P.O.V-**

But I couldn't keep up with the squids, and lost Kittens again. I swam up to the surface, panting and dripping wet. I was so distraught I didn't notice the squids sneaking up on me. Not until a chloroform-soaked rag was pressed over my nose and mouth. I struggled, but it was too late, the world grew dark...

**Squids P.O.V:**

"My king, we have managed to catch Sky and Sky's friend. What would you like me to do?" The squid asked.

"Chain Sky and his friend to the pole", replied the squid king.

"Very well, Sire" said another squid.

'We are finally going to find out what happens when we take Sky's amulet off!' The king squid gleefully rubbed his hands together.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

I woke up in a place make completely out of… lapis, with a few butter decorations. I looked to my left and saw Sky. He looked tired and had a nasty looking bump on his head.

We were chained to a large 4x4 lapis pole, I could only move my head. I saw Sky move and I was overjoyed to not have to stand in silence any longer.

"Wha- where am... Kittens… squid shit," he said angrily, trying to break free, to no avail.

Without warning, a squid came strolling in, with his chest puffed out. He was slimy squid-human hybrid. He was fat, old and his bread (beard?) containing many unnameable items, but the thing that set him apart from the rest was the butter crown.

"Good to see you finally awake; I wanted you wide awake for the greatest moment in my life. I will take your petty little amulet and then we'll see who is better!" proclaimed the squid king proudly.

'Oh no!' Sky exclaimed.

"Sky, stay calm, the change won't happen if you stay calm." I whispered. Sky only smiled, and tried to keep his cool. The squid came so close to sky, he must be freaking out.

**Sky P.O.V:**

The squid was right next to me, and then he ripped my amulet off. I groaned, but stayed calm until the squid whispered "Oh my little sky won't you change for me? ... No? Well how about a kiss then?"

Then the squid actually kissed me! I was disgusted, and freaked out, and that was it, my calm was gone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's P.O.V:**

Then I couldn't keep my cool any more, not only did I lose it but I lost my human form as well, and changed into my dragon form. Now the squids had control of the situation, I stupidly hadn't changed in ages so all my strength was gone from me, not being used to changing under a stress filled situation. Then I saw the squids bring out dragon ore used for taming dragons, this had gone from bad to worst.

Then I looked over to kittens and her eyes were full of tears as she knew what was going on. The stuff they had in their hands smelled so good, we'd had nothing to eat for 3 days so I could understand if that was the reason, but when I looked, she was no longer human but a bright red, lava was flowing through her scales and giving off a lovely warm sensation. She was smaller than me, but only by a few centimetres. Her left claw was blue and was clearly the work of the squids trying to infect her.

Then they brought one of the chunks to me, I was trying to resist, but as I closed my eyes to turn away, I found I had eaten it and the squids had already put a saddle on me, I couldn't do anything. The same thing had happened to kittens. Now we were truly captured. There is no way out, the shit had hit the fan I repeat the shit hit the fan.

**Squid P.O.V:**

'I am a squid and we have tamed the mighty Sky and his friend… actually who is she? Or he, I don't remember… I'm a squid,' squid's thoughts processed. "My king, we now have sky and umm… friend? Well, we tamed them and now we can start the invasion, yes, ha-ha," Said a squid.

"Very good, we will rule Minecraftia and the majority of the land. Go and start the invasion Muhahaha" (short sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

**3****rd**** person P.O.V:**

**{-Back at Sky Army HQ-}**

Deadlox is panicking, Jerome and Mitch are snacking, and the rest of Team Crafted are arguing about what happened to Sky. Everything is just complete chaos. (If you don't know team crafted includes Deadlox/Ty, Bodil, Jerome/Fluffy TrueMU/Jason, Seto, Ssundee and Huskymudkipper/ husky and of course sky/Adam). The whole team is standing and shouting around a large table. "I think it was the squids!" Shouted Ssundee.

"That is what everyone thinks, but who will lead the army in the place of Sky!" Yelled the Mudkip.

"Hey! Everyone calm down!" Screamed Jason.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Deadlox. "What do you think Sky would think about us yelling and screaming at each other?" Demanded Deadlox "well?"

"Well… he would be disappointed… I guess," said Seto.

Now with everyone calmed down a plan was settled. Everyone would look after part of the army and look to each other for help. "So, its settled. Husky will look after the Smiths, Jerome and Mitch will look after the new recruits. Seto- the potion brewing, Deadlox- patrols and the protection of the Sky hub, TrueMU, you're to look after the archers and swordsmen with Ssundee, and I will find the Squids!" said Bodil.

"No Bodil! You're looking after the food," said Deadlox, which earned him a pouting whimper for Bodil.

"Please?" asked Bodil.

"No! Don't bother with that!" Deadlox exclaimed_. Finally everything is getting fixed up_, thought Deadlox, _but where is sky?_

**Sky P.O.V:**

Kittens and I had been locked up in this tiny lapis room for days. We both wanted to get out, but sadly, that was out of the question. "Sky this is your new king Squidness Maximus and you're going to help take down the Sky Army." Said a squid, "but first, we want you to know where you're going to attack and where we will be…" said the squid king.

_These stupid squids! Now I know their weaknesses, I can easily take them down. But how am I going to do that? _Thought Sky, and for the first time in his life he was unsure of what to do and he truthfully couldn't do anything at all.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was walking to the Smithy's to see how Husky was doing. As I walked through the door, I saw that all of the furnaces and lava was covered in water and I could hear 'doof, doof' music. Out-raged, I ran to the back room to find Husky and the entire Smithy's court having a dance/ pool party.

"HUSKY! WHAT THE NEATHER ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"Holy squid shit. Whoops," mumbled Husky

"You had a simple job, overseeing the Smith's work shop, and you F*** it up!" I yelled

"I'm sorry it's just… I wanted some fun…" muttered Husky

"FUN? YOU JUST WANTED FUN?! YOU F*** HEAD AND IF SKY WAS HERE WHAT WOULD HE THINK?!" I screamed back

"He would join in and then help clean up, like good friends do" mumbled Husky quietly

"Well the fun times are over. Sky's gone and you have to be responsible" I said in a more calmed down tone. "But still, HOW COULD YOU? IT WILL TAKE WEEKS TO CLEAN UP!" I yelled with new rage building. I could see Husky shivering and not looking me in the eye, I could see I was hurting him, and I just couldn't stop myself. I guess it was just all the stress.

**Husky's P.O.V:**

"How dare you! Sky may have done those things in the past, BUT HE IS NOT HERE NOW SO CUT THE BULL SH*T! And get back to work you LAZY SON OF A B*TCH!" screamed Deadlox at the top of his lungs. That was all I could do as I felt tears roll down my face. I couldn't face Deadlox anymore. He opened his mouth like he was going to continue his verbal onslaught, but he stopped and just walked away. Whenever Deadlox got in this mood Sky would always be there to take everything that Deadlox threw at him. Sometimes, when it was really bad, Sky would come out with bruises and cuts. It was horrible. But Sky would take it all in stride and even calm Deadlox down. Now someone else would have to do just that, but I am not that person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadlox's P.O.V:**

I needed to clear my head I had just brought husky to tears, and without Sky to help me out what am I going to do? I decided to head over to see TrueMU, but when I got there all I saw were breathless recruits and TrueMU and Ssundee looking very happy with themselves. "Hello Deadlox we just finished training session 2" said TrueMU, I thought about this for a second, it was 6am.

"How early does it start?" questioned Deadlox. Ssundee looked puzzled at the question.

"Oh umm… 3 in the morning each session lasts 2 and a half hours and there are 10 sessions in a day," replied TrueMU.

"Does this include lunch and breakfast?" I asked.

"No we want them tough and ready for action!" said TrueMU happily.

"HOLY SQUID SH*T JASON WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOUR OVER WORKING THE RECRUITS AND THAT'S NOT GOOD!" yelled Deadlox.

"Oh I didn't think about that. Sorry, that would explain why so many have been getting hurt and why Seto's angry with me…" said TrueMU

"Hey it was my idea! Don't take your anger out on TrueMU" said Ssundee quietly and an ever so faint sniffle was heard.

"OK THEN SSUNDEE WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK, AT ALL, THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA TO START WITH, SO BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND DO SOME REAL WORK!" I screamed, Ssundee looked so taken back, he just turned his head but it was obvious he was crying. So I had managed to make three of my friends cry. Great, just great.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

'Damn! What the hell can we do? Maybe… no that wouldn't work. What about?... Damn it all to the neather' I sighed. Then I saw a small human walk up to me.

"Hello Miss Dragon I can get you and Sky out of here, but I'll need your cooperation. Ok? So, what do you think?" asked the little human. I couldn't speak the human language in dragon form, so I just nodded. She just smiled; "I'll be back tomorrow, tell Sky and be ready for anything and everything" she smiled. For the first time I looked at her, she had shoulder length chestnut hair, and her eyes where chestnut as well. She was wearing a Blue hoodie with orange pockets and drawstring with matching blue pants with an orange rim. He started to exit the room "oh and by the way my name is Zeis." 

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was just about to try and undo the damage that I had just caused, when a recruit ran in, it was CliffdiverWC. She was wearing a lacy orange top with blue jeans and yellow and orange laced boots. She also had gleaming royal blue eyes. "Deadlox something has happed to Seto" Cliff looked like she was close to tears, it was a known fact that she and Seto where dating. "Ok, now calm down, what happened and where is he?" Deadlox asked.

"He-he is in the In-infirmary" Cliff stuttered, still in a state of shock,

'_Well more problems just what I needed'._ Then I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. Only to find a cage being dropped over my head as soon as I stepped in to the room, and Seto running around with a squid on his head and a laughing Cliff behind me.

"Why did you do this Cliff?" I asked sadly

"Ha-ha! Yes! I pranked you!" Cliff yelled happily. Seto took the squid, which turned out to be a mask off his head.

"Not my idea, but it was still fun and your face!" exclaimed Seto.

Now I was angry. "Now, if it wouldn't be too hard, can you let me out of this cage?" I asked trying to keep my temper down.

"Yep, just got to pull that lever" said Cliff. I was out.

"I also came to see how the brewing is going? Seto" I said as calm as I could.

"Well, Cliff and I, um, well, haven't done much, only 10 health and maybe 2 invisible a few other's that I don't remember." That was the last straw.

"WHY IS EVERYONE F***ING OFF! GO BACK TO WORK NOW OR ELSE!" I screamed. Cliff and Seto where both shocked at my outburst but they started brewing again, so it was all good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jerome P.O.V:**

Mitch and I had been working hard in choosing the new recruits and making sure that none were squids. So I guess that we had been getting on peoples nerves. But none the less we had done a good job, so I let the new recruits off for a little free and went off to go and talk to TrueMU.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" I said happily

"Oh well, Deadlox came over the other day and yelled at me and Ssundee, and, well, let's just say we really need Sky back," replied TrueMU.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Yes, oh yes, he needs like a time out or well let's just go and get Sky, we all know where he is so let's just go!"

**Mitch P.O.V: **

**{-Meanwhile with Mitch and the new recruits-} **

"Hey so, Biggums and I have decided to let you guys off for some free time, so go and have some fun!" Mitch said happily. Then everyone was ripping their uniforms off and jumping around like they had lost their minds, this was going to be fun. At least it was all kept in one room but somehow someone got alcohol, and they put it in my drink and well let's just say I didn't mind then but after it would be hell. The party members bashed down the door and went everywhere it was like wild fire with alcohol, nasty.

**Angel P.O.V**

(A/N new O.C! XD) I was just finishing up getting ready for the day when I looked in the mirror. I had brown hair that goes to the mid-back, brown eyes, a white shirt that says "I heart cake", denim shorts and grey vans. I hurried off to Deadlox's office and found out about the whole party and somehow someone managed to get 6 million people drunk. Then, suddenly we hear a huge explosion. "Holy SH*T what was that?" asked Deadlox. We ran off to the crops and found that all the crops were crushed and burnt, it was horrible. "BODIL!" Deadlox yelled. Then a completely drunk Bodil came out

"Hi-ya, Deadlox what you want" drawled Bodil.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BLOW THE FOOD UP?!" yelled Deadlox

"Deadlox you don't know that Bodil did this" said Angel.

"Bodil did you blow the food up?" asked Deadlox.

"Yep looks pretty good don't it?" slurred Bodil.

I could see how pissed Deadlox was, so I grabbed him and did the only thing that felt right.

I kissed him. Then watched as the surprise came across his features.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

She kissed me! My crush kissed me, I was in heaven. I couldn't have asked for anything better,all I wanted now was Angel. "Y-you… kissed m-me" I stuttered. I could see the blush on her face.

"Yeah I... I did. I like you Deadlox, I really do" said Angel.

My whole world was amazing, I felt amazing. I hadn't felt this good in ages "I… I like you too" I slurred we smiled and kissed again but this time, more passionate, more deep, more loving.

This was the best day in my life. I never want it to end.

**Sky P.O.V: **

The squid that kissed me was now in front of me, she looked very happy with herself. "Hello my little Sky, you're still trying to get out I see, not liking it here?" the squid asked, I just stared at her. She knows that I can't speak her language, but still she asks questions. Idiot.

"Hey don't be angry with me, it was my father. How would you to like to look like this? I love you. I want to be safe with me" she said. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. "But I will need your help" she said in a more calmed down tone.

She loves me, a squid loves me! But how? I have killed millions of her kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bodil P.O.V:**

**{-After the party-}**

It was horrible I had a huge head ache and it didn't help that Deadlox had been yelling at me for hours, thank goodness angle had managed to calm him down he was really losing his cool. But then again I in my drunken state destroyed all the crops and exploded all the animals' whoops, so it turned out that nobody could do their job because Deadlox was so busy trying to keep everyone in order he completely forgot about his job. So I came to that we are in desperate need of sky, but it's been weeks and still know sign of him thinks where not looking up.

**Sky P.O.V:**

Was she serious a squid was going to help me the enemy, I was speechless and I couldn't talk so there was an awkward silence. "Oh yeah you can't talk can you?" said the squid, I nodded "oh sorry my name is Liz I'm the king squid daughter if you didn't already guess, but he is vile and mean I hate him!" said Liz passionately "and I love you I want you to love me back so I will save you" Liz said. Then she pulled out a needle and stabbed me I had let my guard down because she was so upset it seemed so real but I guess not. I felt a burning sensation run all through my body it hurt I whimpered out in pain and that was enough to undo the taming on kittens, she ran to my side everything was starting to blur all I could feel was pain.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

I was next to sky I could see he was in a great deal of pain and that was enough; you see my kind the nether dragons get their power for anger and that is how I survived the dragons war, it was terrible and I never wanted to live like that again but just this once I would use my anger again. I felt my anger built and I smashed through the wall and easily found our amulets and went on a squid killed spree, then I came back and grabbed sky and hulled him over my shoulders and carried him out of the cave.

Where I put his amulet on and gave him my least heath potion and waited I waited to see if he was well enough to fly, sky woke up "hello sleepy head how are you feeling?" I asked caringly "what happened?" sky asked worriedly "well umm… I got angry" I said shortly. Sky's eye's looked like they were going to pop out of his head "oh right" Sky said simply, never and I mean never make me angry!

**A/N Kind of short sorry I'm not feeling too well sorry I'll try harder next chapter promise! Still need Oc's and that is also another reason why it was so short =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sky P.O.V:**

'I was still very weak form the needle that Liz gave me and kittens and I had no idea what it would do to me, so we would move as quickly as possible to sky army HQ. I would get so tired so quickly that kittens would have to stop flying to make sure I didn't fall off she would dig a hole and go looking for food not even trying to push me further, which I didn't mind but it made me feel so useless.

But one day we were going through a plains biome when we were spotted by the squids and I was too tired to run so kittens grabbed her twin crystal daggers, and ran into a fight with precise moves taking down each and every squid stabbing them and making sure that they couldn't move before moving on and killing each one. Using the land to get critical hits on every target, it was almost scary she was like predicting the squids every move even before they made it.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

I looked over to sky and I knew that he could not sustain a run for a long amount so I charged forward, to the first unsuspecting squid they weren't anywhere near water so I had them trapped. I stabbed the first in the heart a critical hit and instant death, and I knew as soon as they hear their fellow squid cry of pain and surprise they would try and over whelm me with their numbers, but their where only 20 squids or so that wouldn't work. The only squid that may presents a problem would be the flying squid, flanking him out of the question so what to do?

The first squid that ran at me I slashed a cross it's chest **(A/N well what would call them they are just a block with legs.) **and charged forward again scaled a tree with ease, and jumped into the squids circle stabbing to in the head. Cheeking a side so that now one was going to flank me and there was a stupid mini squid I kicked it into a tree, and I heard a horrible crunching noise.

But no time for that as three squid come up "so it seems a lot of you want to die today" I said with a wicked grin on my face, this seems to startle on of the squids so I charge taking advantage of the squid. But the squid snaps out of it but too late I missed the shot I had of killing it right then and there but I cut off three tentacles and two looked like they were about to fall off any way, so I moving on two the next to easily separating their heads from their body's. **(A/N or just cutting them in half? IDK =P)**

I finished off the last few squids now there was just the hybrid, the hybrid was crying I guessed I killed someone close to him, oh well #No Regrets HELL YEAH he started charging forward and whipped out my bow and loaded a butter tipped arrow, now the flying squid was about fifty blocks away. So I was aiming up the shot and release, "HEAD SHOT F*** YEAH!" I yelled happily one shot that killed them all.

I turned around to see sky's disgusted face "shit…" I mumbled, "how… you killed them without even second though like a trained killer how?" said sky "umm… sky their squid so no shit Sherlock I killed them all or they would have told the king then we would be in deep shit, any way why do you care?" I replied hurt by what sky said and I picked him up and walked the last 500 blocks or so the HQ then it got interesting.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was helping fix up some of the damage to the crops, when a recruit ran up to me "Sir Deadlox… umm" said the recruit I turned around to face him properly, and I saw a man with ruffled brown hair with piercing ice blue eyes with blue checker jacket and black under short with blue jeans and blue shoes.

I recognised the recruit it was Alex, "hello Alex so what's up?" I calmly replied "well general Deadlox there is a female by the name of 21kittens outside and she is with… Sky sir but they are armed" Said Alex uncertainly I almost screamed at the recruit to let sky in. Sky had been put in the infirmary under high security, and I went to go and interrogate this 21kittens person, when I got there she was sitting calmly at the table just waiting and that surprised me most of the time the people would be creaming to be let out.

I walked in and sat down and she didn't notice "hello? Earth to 21kittens" I said jokingly and she completely snapped out of it, "oh sorry about that umm... Hello Deadlox" kittens said happily "wait how do… you know my name?" I said almost angrily. But the reaction I got was confusing she burst out laughing "Deadlox… your name… tag" she said in between laughs, I was extremely embarrassed when I looked down and saw my name.

"Oh" is all I said but she stopped laughing quite suddenly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed" kittens said sadly. "Oh it ok now on with the question's" he said trying, but failing to sound serious and threating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kittens P.O.V:**

All of the question's that Deadlox asked were all very simple, but I shouldn't have said his name I almost gave myself away thank god he had a name tag on. I was now part of the sky army great, I never wanted to join but oh well there might be some cute guys. I was sent to the patrol squad, because I hated the indoors when I finally got their after getting lost like ten times. There was a man he was wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, a red cloak, black gloves and silver shoes.

But he had amazing crimson eye's and he had lush brown hair, but after I realised I had been looking too long and so I turned around and almost walked off "hay wait umm… you look lost can I help you" asked the man I turned to face him he was blushing and so was I "… yeah can you help me I meant to be going to the patrol squad 1" I said gingerly "I'm in that patrol squad I can take you but first my name is Avernus but my friend's call me Aver, what is your name?" asked Aver "hello Aver ma name is kittens it's very nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was so happy that sky was back but this kitten's girl seemed like she was hiding something, I would have to keep an eye on her. But I and was taking angle out on a date tonight, this was going to be the best night of my life and no one and nothing was going to ruin it. But I did need to cheek on how the patrols where going and see what kittens was up to, so off I went I found kittens just sharping her daggers of all the things she could be helping with.

I was pissed "kittens there are lots of jobs around here, that are more useful than sharping your tooth picks" I said anger clear in my voice "oh is there now? Well my tooth picks as you call them needed to be sharped" said she and then walked up to me and sliced one a cross my chest plate and she started to walk away. "How dare…what how?" I stopped mid-sentence to watch my butter chest plate fall to the ground "never make me angry" she simply stated and walked off leaving me baffled.

**Liz P.O.V:**

"My daughter you did give sky the injection?" asked my father "indeed so sky will become mine?" Liz asked hopefully "yes my daughter and we will, have a huge wedding for your reward" replied father. "What about the fact he can't breathe water won't he die?" I asked worriedly "oh the injection will not only change his personality, it will change sky into a hybrid and maybe even into a squid. **(A/N I'm so lame Sorry!)**

**Sky P.O.V:**

I haven't been feeling to well for the whole week since I returned, but I still have a whole army to run, and an enemy to destroy but the squids have been quite too quite. I was walking to my quarters when a huge head ache and wave after wave of dizziness washed over me, I just collapsed but I saw someone Ariana I think her name was. She had black hair with dark blue and purple highlights, blue eyes, white shirt, purple hoddie jeans and black combat boots.

"Sky you alright? Here let's get you to bed" said Ariana she carefully lifted me up and put me into bed, and went off to go and find help. Pain, which was all I could feel at first it was just like an ordinary everyday head ache, but it spread all over my body and the most painful spot was on my arm the same spot that the needle went into. I couldn't take it anymore it hurts too much I could feel myself letting go, and I happily let myself drift off into a terrible nightmare.

**Mitch P.O.V:**

Ariana had come straight to me and told me something happened to sky but this was unbearable, sky was squirming in pain and even screaming. Everyone in the whole base heard it the doctors tried everything to no avail, but then the screaming stopped and sky breathing became smoother he had fallen asleep thank notch.

When all the doctors and nurses had left me and my girlfriend Ariana stayed to make sure sky would be ok, but he wasn't everyone thought it was just a nightmare but they were wrong. Sky isn't going to be ok is he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Kittens P.O.V:**

**{-Time skip about three days-}**

Sky wasn't getting better as everyone assumed, in fact he was getting worse and his skin changed to a grey sick tone. Though he seemed to be in less pain which was good, I was going to go and cheek on Sky to make sure he was doing ok. But when I got there he was no were to be found, But it looked like there had been a struggle the lamps where broken the furniture was smashed and all over the place. There was what looked like squid blood and ink mixed with human blood marked the walls and floor, but I could hear a soft whimper coming from the bath room.

I moved towards the door as slowly as possible but I stepped on a piece of glass, "who is there?" came the soft voice of sky. "It's just me Kittens are you all right sky?" I asked softly, "I the needle it… I… help me get out of here please… I mean out of Hub?" sky stuttered "of course that's what friends are for come on lets go" I said happily. _I knew that something was wrong sky didn't sound right like he was in pain, or very unset and I always help out friends but Sky he was covered in ink and blood and both were his. _

**Sky P.O.V:**

_I was in so much pain I needed to get out I knew what was happening to me I needed to leave Sky army, to keep them safe. _I heard someone step on what sounded like glass I almost panicked "who is there?" I asked "it's just kittens are you all right sky?" kittens asked, _I was not alright I was sick and good I may never get better. _

**{-Time skip to normal time!-}**

Kittens carried me to the roof as I asked, but now I need to get her to help me. She sat me down and she looked quite worried, "Kittens I need you to fly me somewhere" I asked smoothly, "oh well what about your friends wont they worry?" Kittens asked. I knew that she was trying to reason with me to stay but I was not having it, "Kittens I need this… please?" I asked sadly this seemed to hit a nerve she sighed and ripped off her amulet.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

_I can't believe Sky my one and only friend and just, asked me to take him to the squids I just couldn't this is bad. But I felt so bad I hate seeing Sky unhappy it's just not him, I wouldn't take him to the squid place I would take him to my old shelter. _With my mind made up I gave Sky my amulet and we walked out onto the roof, I changed my form only then to find Deadlox was watching.

_Shit what should I do_ I was panicking I looked to Sky for help, "What… I knew you were hiding something Sky get away from that monster" said Deadlox angrily with a scowl upon his once happy face.

"No" Sky simply stated not moving "how dare you call my kin a monster, the only monster around here is you" Sky said emotionless. Deadlox was shocked by this and the only way he can deal with something like this is to lash out, so he did "How dare you Sky! I thought we were pals best friends but you only care about this thing?!" Deadlox yelled. _I was crushed by what was going on they were friends but Sky didn't trust them_, I was quite shocked but could understand.

I was too frightened by Deadlox to really think I just walked over to the edge of the building, and Sky jumped on my back I was off never to return.

**A/N I am really sorry I haven't updated in ages I got writers block and all I could think about was, skylox and like writing a lemon but I just doesn't fit in this story Deadlox is already taken and Sky I have plans for him ;3**

**~21kittens CYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was hurt, by what Sky and Kittens had done but now I just was angry. _How dare Sky leave Sky army like that why would he leave me, I was so pissed I was getting Sky back if he liked it or not. _I Kittens flew off in a North, North West direction I assembled team crafted and headed off. We had an expert Dragon hunter with us and her name was Zeis, she was very certain that she could bring Kittens down without hurting Sky.

We had been riding for almost 2 days and nights straight now, Zeis said that is the maximum time for neather dragons to fly around without stopping. So we rode to catch up to them Sky was sick why would he run away, and why was he friends with a dragon why was kittens hiding it? I wouldn't have completely flipped out so why? I can't stand the fact that Sky ran away.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

I was so tired "Sky please I'm… so tired I can't keep going I… need to rest" I telepathically said to Sky, "very well one night… down there in the clearing" Sky said. I landed and Sky went off hunting for food we were so rushed by Deadlox Sky forgot the food, Sky woke me up he had a bucket of water. "Sky can I have my amulet back now so I can eat and sleep?" I asked "no you are to drink this and rest" Sky simply stated.

_I was completely shocked by this answer I was quite pissed off as well, I got up and started to walk away but Sky wouldn't have that. _Sky ran in front of me I turned not wanting to hurt Sky accidently, but he ran up to me I tried to scare him off by showing him my teeth but he tossed the water in my mouth. I accidently swallowed the water I suddenly felt so tired I just wanted to lay down and sleep, I collapsed unable to move fly walk or otherwise.

**Sky P.O.V:**

There was a voice in my head like there was another being living in my mind, or was I just going insane? The voice was telling me to do terrible things to my friends. It could control all of my left side but every now and then it would take over my whole body, and it made me give Kittens the poison. I didn't want to but then Kittens collapsed a wave of guilt washed over me, _"haha look how weak she is even as a dragon now let's go" the voice said._

_I couldn't believe it I just wanted to go home I retaliated but I couldn't, _I started to walk towards the squid's palace. **(A/N ok just for the story's sake I am going to need a name for the voice can you please help me? I would really appreciate it ;3)**

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

We were going through a forest when we heard a loud whimper we ran to find the source; it was Kittens in her dragon form chained up. She was completely unaware that we were there she was desperately pulling on the chains; she looked like she was trying to get somewhere _odd_. "What now Deadlox" Ant asked grumpily, "To talk to her we would need to have her corporation so we can lint someone's mind so they can talk" said Zeis.

I walked up to Kittens and waved at her to gain her attention she seemed quite unnerved to see me, _I wonder why? Not the sarcasm _"Kittens did the squids get Sky?" I asked calmly. She nodded _oh my god they did get Sky squid shit, _"well we can do this link thing and then we can talk to each other you want to do it?" I asked still slightly panicked. She nodded we were going to find Sky, and save him from the idiotic squids.

**A/N thanks for all the support I have been getting I will be writing as much as possible, sorry it took me so long and also I want to how do you think the story will end?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sky P.O.V:**

_I could feel myself slowly ever so slowly giving in to the Adonis growing power, I was losing my sanity my will to fight I was losing under all this pain. The pain of losing my mind the pain of hurting my friends, the pain of killing the people I love why was this happening to me? _I continued to walk on and on never stoping never falling never turning around, for I fear that my past would come running to catch me.

**Kittens P.O.V:**

_They wanted to do a linking so they could talk to me they must be desperate_; I accepted the deal and started to draw the ritual square around myself and Deadlox. _He seemed quite startled by what I was doing and almost stepped on the line,_ "don't move Deadlox she is starting the ritual so stay still" said Zeis. Once I had finished I sat down and waited "ok she is done now I shall say the binding words, Deadlox I need you to copy everything I say without fault" said Zeis sternly.

Come little children, the dragons away

Into the night sky.

Come little child, the time to speak the dragon language

Once and for evermore

"No they got it wrong stop!" I yelled I stud up but it was too late, "ow not that loud" said Deadlox "sorry but Mrs know it all fucked up!" I said angrily "yes how" interrupted Deadlox "the spell will last forever even when you die you will still be with me in spirit" I said smoothly. "WHAT!?" yelled Deadlox I cringed "don't ask me ask them" I said, but then I felt a huge amount of pain surge through me and I collapsed.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe what kittens had said, be where bound to be together even after death. Then I felt kittens in terrible pain it was a horrible feeling, she collapsed I cringed her right claw was blue and ever so slowly it was spreading. If I focused on kittens and thought about her, pain I could feel it myself. "What happened to kittens her talon is blue" I asked Zeis "the squids must have got to her this is not normal" Zeis explained.

"Also kittens told me that, this chant has bound our spirits for all eternity" Deadlox said angrily. "Oh about that heh, um she is right sorry it's the only chant I know" Zeis replied sheepishly. I was completely out of it, I wanted to punch a baby but I kept my cool or at least tried to. We waited for kittens to wake up and we set up camp, by the time she started to stir it was night.

**Zeis P.O.V:**

I was sitting by the fire when I noticed kittens eye lids flutter open; she finally was awake now I was in trouble. Kittens got up and stared into my eyes as if to say 'you're and idiot and should pay for what you have done,' she extended her talon but recoiled as she noticed the blue mark had grown bigger. She turned around and grabbed Deadlox, taking to the skies without hesitation.

Leaving me and the rest of team crafted to follow to the squid palace, "All right everyone up and let's get going!" I shouted waking the few that where still asleep. Now we shall go and save the sky army leader from the annoying squids namely Liz.

**Sky P.O.V:**

It was horrible it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and soul and changed them, for when I thought about anyone in team crafted I didn't feel anything. I was devoid of emotion I had one goal to get to the lake da squid; I was slowly losing my memories as well. The most painful thing about all this was that I didn't care, I didn't care if sky army survived I didn't care if kittens had died.

I didn't care if died or something worst happened, I didn't care and I wasn't afraid I should have be terrified but I wasn't. Then I saw the lake and all the squids, I didn't feel my usual wanting to go on a killing spree. I wasn't even annoyed when they were talking to me, "Sky my love finally you have come home" Liz said cheerfully. Though I knew this wasn't home, I didn't want to leave and I just didn't care.

**A/N Yeah I will be trying to post a chapter every week though if i didn't i am very sorry i hope you enjoyed ;3**


End file.
